Katie's Story
by irish glitter
Summary: One night in a night club changed Katie's whole life... and not for the better. Lying and falling into step with the dark side aren't what people would expect from her, now is it? Can she change her life, or does she even want to? Title may change, KBDM
1. Chapter 1

The music in the night club pounded giving me a head ache. I'd been there for at least two hour's; it wasn't somewhere anyone who'd known me back at school or in my old life would think to find me.

But that was then and this is now. It wasn't just any night club, it was one of the wilder one's, I guess it shouldn't have been such a surprise when I ran into him, but I hadn't seen him for at least two year's; maybe more.

I was following my friend Jill to a table we each had a drink; my second but Jill was probably on her fourth. She could hold her liquor pretty well though so I was never sure, unless I was bored enough to keep track.

I'd met Jill on my first time here. It had been a bad day and I just wanted to get away from Alicia; after school she and I had moved to a flat that we shared to help us both save money; that and neither of us wanted to live at home. I am nineteen and, as of now, still the fun, out-going sweet Katie everyone had known at Hogwarts… but little did I know that would soon change.

I'm a makeup designer; as I'm good with makeup. So Alicia and I have opened our own cosmetics shop called, _The Magic's in the Makeup_. We sell all kinds of charmed makeup and other stuff, some makeup applies it's self with the wave of a wand and blends perfectly, if I do say so myself… but let's get back to my story. Jill and I were chatting and drinking when she put her drink down and said, "Come on lets dance."

I followed her out to the packed dance floor while a Weird Sister's song was blasting from the speakers as we danced. I was wearing my favorite outfit: black leggings and a tight low cut pink top with Chinese writing all over it. Strange maybe but it was my favorite. My cinnamon colored hair was pulled into a French twist, and a pair of emerald earrings hung from my earlobes.

I was dancing along to the beat and when someone bumped into me from behind, I turned to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes… Draco Malfoy.

I had to look again to be sure it was. And that is how my world as I knew it changed, I never expected to fall in love it just happened I never meant to join the dark side, throwing all I believed away, never meant to become who I am but we do crazy thing's for love sometimes… yet…

A Month Later…

I was standing in the flat Alicia and I shared with my half packed trunk in front of me. She was behind me in the doorway staring at me.

"Why are you moving?" She asked, I had expected this.

"I'd rather live in London; I like it better there." I said knowing it was a lame excuse even as it left my tongue.

"How am I supposed to pay rent on this place?"

"Well that I can help with." I said smiling, I'd done one thing right.

"Remember Hermione Granger from school?" I asked as I folded robes and placed them in the trunk.

"Yeah..." She said.

"Well she was in the shop this morning and she's looking a place so, I told her she could move in here."

"I don't have a problem with her, but I wish you'd gave me some notice." Alicia said walking off.

In the past month we'd been growing apart, I had to move with Draco and I couldn't have her finding out about us could I? Of course not! So the only solution was to move.

I closed my trunk and said a spell so it would float behind me until I could get it on my broom, which was currently located outside. I walked into the kitchen, where Alicia was making her dinner.

She had a glass of pumpkin juice in hand and was reading a recipe from Witch Weekly by the time I said, "Well I'll see you I guess."

She tore her eye's from the magazine and said, "I don't know what's up with you but something's off Catherine Alyssa Bell… and I'm not sure I want to know what." She didn't either, I was in way too deep and didn't have a way out, and would hate for her to know what I'd been doing.

"But if you ever need anything you know where I am." She finished, reaching out and hugging me tightly. I blinked back tears. I hated to leave my friend knowing that I might never see her again.

I pulled away before saying, "Hermione's moving-in in a week." She nodded.

She looked so upset; we'd been friends for so long and I couldn't even tell her my deepest, darkest secret:

I had become a deatheater, and Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

A/N So how do you like it? I am not sure about the differance's in Katie's and Draco's age's but in my world there two year's apart lol.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally reached the new flat in London, I found someone waiting on the front steps.

"Hi." Draco said while getting up so I could unlock the door.

"Hi." I replied. It was nearly three in the morning... What was he doing here at this time?

"It's kind of early for you to be here." I said as I waved my wand at the trunk, which was behind me. It floated once again and followed behind me as I entered. I left it in my bedroom and returned to the front room.

"I know, but I wanted to tell you some news before you heard it around Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron." He said, taking a seat on the couch. I had been lucky enough to find a furnished flat that wasn't too expensive. I had yet to find a new job but I had a little money in the bank. Thank Merlin for the savings account that my parent's had started when I was born.

"What is it?" I said as I started cleaning.

"Scourgify." I said waving the wand around the dusty room. I turned back to Draco waiting for whatever news it was he had to tell me.

"Remember Lavender Brown from school?" I nodded.

"Her parents were killed this morning by.." He broke off, but he didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew very well by whom: the deatheaters.

"Were you there?" I asked.

"No." He said.

I hadn't killed anyone yet; I've only been to a few meetings and I wasn't sure that I could do it. I wasn't sure where my loyalties lay, really.

But I think... I _could_ do it if I had to... and as that thought crossed my mind, it shocked me more than anything else ever had.

When had I became so cold and wicked? I brushed the thought away and sat down on the edge of the armchair across from the couch.

"I wasn't sure you would really come." He went on.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"It's done, isn't it?" I said, he didn't answer so I went on.

"I can't go back Alicia already noticed something's off with me." I finished, as I twisted a lock blonde of hair around one finger, nervously.

"Well I guess you can't go back your part of the dark side now pretty much." He said. I suddenly realized it was freezing and flicked my wand at the empty fire place, and instantly flames crackled to life as the room started to warm up.

"Why did you tell me about Lavender?" I asked.

"Well, I know she was in your house and I didn't know if you had been friends."

"Sort of." I replied.

"Is she next to die?" He shrugged it off.

"Basically anyone that's against Voldemort is next to die." He said dryly.

"Why didn't you kill Dumbledore when you had the chance?" I blurted before I could stop myself. It was a question I wanted to ask for a while, but we'd never been in a place where we could truly talk like this, until now.

"I was weak." He said quickly looking away.

"Really, or are you not really happy being a deatheater?" I spat.

I was really mixed up... Was I or wasn't on the dark side and what had I gotten myself into?

"I have to go." He said getting up. He leaned over and kissed me and let himself out. I locked the door behind him.

I was so tired from the flight, I quickly decided unpacking could wait until morning. I curled up on the bed in my new bedroom and fell asleep.

I awoke around one the next afternoon; I sat up brushing a tangled, limp hair out of my face.

"Welcome to your new life." I said to my reflection in the mirror.

I started unpacking and was hanging robes in the closet when a tapping from the front window stopped me. Abandoning the robes I was hanging I went to the front window opened it.

Immediately I was hit with a blast of frigid air from outside as an owl swooped in, dropping a letter on the floor then perching on the window ledge to wait.

I read the letter. It was from Jill, asking me to meet her for a drink at some bar called Ella Bella's. I wrote back I'd see her there around 8:00 and returned to unpacking.

That night I apperated to the bar to find Jill waiting at a table in the back. She was sipping something that was a sickly green color when I sat down. I didn't know what it was or where it came from, but I knew one thing: I wouldn't be having it.

"Hi." Jill said from behind her veil of midnight black hair. I reached over and pushed it back.

"Honestly Jill how many time's do I have to tell you, you would look so much better if you stopped hiding yourself behind all that black!" It was true; she was pretty under all the black makeup she piled on every day, black eye shadow, black lipstick...well yeah, you get the picture.

"Yeah, yeah... sure." She replied rolling her eyes. I sighed; it was a lost cause that I'd been fighting for for about a year. "So... all moved in?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. I got up, telling her I'd be back after I got something to drink, I returned with pumpkin juice.

"So how's..." She said pointedly raising one eyebrow.

"Fine." I said in answer. She knew about Draco and I, so there were no secrets here.

"Look... I need a favor." She said sighing regretfully.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need a place to stay."

"Well move in with me for a while." I said. This is much better; it would be pretty boring if it was just me.

"I hate to ask-"

"Look, it's not a problem! But what happened with your place?" I said cutting her off.

"Well, I can't afford it, and the band's not on tour right now, and I'm kind of in debt." She said in a rush. Jill's in a band called Black Ice, and black is there signature color... surprise, surprise.

"Okay, you can move in whenever you want."

"Tonight's good."

She finished her drink and we both got up.

"I'll get my stuff and be over in a bit." She said, and I followed her out after we paid.

I decided to walk home rather than apperate; it wasn't that far and why rush home nothing much to do. Then I started wondering where Draco was. As it turns out, my question was soon to be answered, as he was waiting on my front steps yet again. I sat down beside him.

"Get unpacked?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"We have to go somewhere now." He said standing.

"Now!" I asked making sure I'd heard right.

"Yes now. The dark lord wants to see us now." Fear shot through me as I fully realized what I was getting myself in to. I quickly covered my fear and reached for his hand.

Together we apperated to Malfoy Manor. He led me inside, then down a hall and up some stairs to an office.

My heart pounded.

'Well you should have thought about what you were getting into!' a harsh voice in the back of my head snapped at me.

A black cloaked figure was at the desk.

"Ah... good Draco. You have her with you." I'd never seen Voldemort before in my life and I wished I could have kept it that way. He was hideous!

I tried to look composed as I stood next to Draco; still clinging onto his hand for dear life.

"We need to get you your dark mark... and make sure you understand a few things." Voldemort said, addressing me.


	3. Chapter 3

My dark Mark? My mind spun frantically I was stuck now like it or not I shut my eyes as the pain of the mark being burned into my arm began. I squeezed Draco's hand and shut my eyes tight untill it was over.  
"Now, sit." Voldemort said silkily and, we took the two chairs across from the desk and, Voldemort started to tell me things such as, betray him and, I die tip off anyone on other side and, I die if I didn't show up for a meeting I had better have a good reason or I would be punished, hmm guess he got tired of making death threats. I was informed of other things but I stopped paying attention, it was really real I Katie Bell was a death eatter.  
"Now Draco, it is time to prove yourself yet again, and, for your sake I hope you do not fail me." He paused to give a cold laugh then went on. "The Grangers need killing." The Grangers, Hermione's parents, I couldn't do that could I? I'd been friends with her. Draco nodded.  
"Good, good leave to night for wales." Voldemort said softly smiling a cold tight smile. Then he swept from the room. At least we werent killing Hermione.  
"Lets go." Draco took my hand and, led me to the huge kitchen two house elves were busily making dinner. I shook my head as one offered me yorkshire puding. I didn't feel up to food. Draco however ate two helpings and some chocolate moose before we apperated for the Granger's home. We didn't knock simply walked right in slamming the door behind us to let them know someone was in the front hall. We came into the living room where the Grangers were reading the muggle paper and, drinking tea.  
"Well this will be easy." I said, had I really just said that? "Yeah." Draco agreed as we pulled out our wands.  
"Oh my lord!" Mrs Granger cried leaping up from her chair. "Avada Kedavra!" I cried as light shot from the end of my wand hitting her she let out a horrifyed scream and fell to the floor. Draco rounded on mr Granger.  
"Who are you?" He asked as Draco advanced. "Death's angel." Draco said softly as he aimed his wand"Avad kedavra!" He shouted the light flew from the tip of his wand having the quick killing affect. We left through the front door leaving the house in one peece behind us.  
"Well that was easy. You know when the dark lord went to kill Potter that house was torn apart." He told me as we stopped a few blocks away where we couldn't be seen to apperate. Back at the manor I said good night, I couldn't belive how happy I felt, the power of taking lives and, not caring.  
"You did good kitten." Draco said pulling me close for a kiss good night. "Thanks." I said as I pulled away to walk home.  
"Jill?" I called walking in my flat and tossing my purple velvit cloak over an arm chair, the cloak had been an end of school gift from my mum and dad for making good marks. "In here!" I found her in the extra bedroom unpacking robes and, books as she moved in.  
"Hi, sorry I've been out so long, how's the unpacking?" I asked as I flopped down on her bed. "Good, where have you been?" She asked casually. I told her I'd been just over at Malfoy manor she knew I'd never killed and, if she knew I had now and liked it well.. What would she think? I smiled remembering how easy and how stupid the muggles had been not even running although they were pretty old having had Hermiond late in life.  
"What are you smiling about?" Jill said breaking my memory of yelling the killing curse. "Oh.. just um Draco." I said hoping it didn't sound too lame. As I sat up to go off to my room I thought about killing Hermione so she could join her mud blood parents.  
A/N Sorry for the short chapter and, the long update I had writers block for a while still do sort of but, I have a few ideas.


End file.
